Stay With Me
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Somehow, they both developed a unhealthy feeling between them and she don't want to lose him so she will act up on it. Oneshot. Warning: Lemon


**I present you one of the latest stories, Stay With Me! A one-shot of Big Hero 6 and it's a pairing between Hiro and Cass! Why them? Just because…**

 **Warning: Lemon, incest. If you are still reading, I am not responsible for your actions because you have been warned and you have acknowledging that and it's your responsibility by choosing to read this story.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the One-Shot of SWM.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

* * *

 **Stay With Me**

* * *

Cass climb up the stair sadly, it have been one long exhausted week for her and Hiro because they just had a funeral for Tadashi and it's really painful for them, mostly with Cass. It reminds her of how many people she has lost in her life, it starts with her parent then her siblings and so on and all she has left is just Hiro. Speaking of her nephew, she quietly peeks into Hiro's bedroom and the said boy was curling up in ball on his bed, several sniffles can be heard. "Hiro, I'm coming in…" Cass whispered softly, walk over to his bedside with a soft footstep and she quietly sit down next to him. She strokes his hair lightly and Hiro didn't make a move to stop her as he still stifling his sniffles while she looks over him sadly. "…C-Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked with soft whimper.

"…Y-Yeah…" Hiro replied quietly with a raspy tone and Cass slip her shoes off gently before she crawl into his bed, slipping her body against his back as she wrap her arms around her nephew.

"I-It's gonna be okay…" She tightened her hug as she buries her face into his hair, inhaling a bit of his scent and she quietly prays to herself that she will not lose him like the others. 'Hiro…Please stay with me…' They remain lying on the bed for the night and next day.

* * *

Hiro eat his burger in the dining room, months have went by and he finally have a closure after Hiro and his friends catch the perpetrator, starting his heroic career at same time. He sneakily peeks at his aunt as she washes the dishes, there were some small changes in their routine. Cass have been sleeping with him frequently, it start small at first after the funeral and it become often when she found out about his superhero life and she feel so afraid that she might lost him like the others. At first, he doesn't mind it but it was starting to affect him after a while and he can't help but to notice Cass in many ways. He can't deny that his aunt is attractive in a way and his eyes wander to her back, sneaking a glance at her rear. He fantasize himself groping her buttocks with some passion before he snap his eyes back with a small flinch.

He berates himself internally, that is his aunt and he can't have this feeling toward her for several good reasons. He knows it is wrong to have this feeling toward her but he can't help himself because of the hormone and there is no way that she will see him like that so he has to keep it a secret. He once again give a side glance at her as Cass tip up on her feet to put away the clean dishes away and he can see the outline of her rear before he look away, smacking his face quietly so she don't notice his odd action. 'Dammit…' Hiro groaned mentally as he plant his face on the table and his aunt give him an odd look with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Cass was not dense, she know Hiro have been looking at her when he think she won't paying attention and the fact that he secretly fantasizing about her when his eyes glossed over slightly. She doesn't know when it started but she can tell that it has been going on for a good amount of time and it gives her mixed feelings. She feel a little repulsion, fluttered and at same time, exciting.

She felt repulsed at first for a bit because she knows it is wrong, due to their relation. He can't feel like that toward his aunt and it's a taboo in their society since it has too many risks.

She felt fluttered to know about his feeling for some reason, she knows she is attractive in a certain way and she know that some of his female friends are also charming in their own way but he choose to look at her instead of them.

She felt exciting because she somehow finds it thrilling when she catches his eyes with her attire or movement by accident, sometime on purpose. Slowly, she starts to wear some revealing clothes and she doesn't care about their blood relation at some point.

"Screw it." Cass whispered to herself as she held a skimpy blouse up, she doesn't know when but she love Hiro more than a nephew and she will do anything to make him stay with her.

* * *

Hiro lies on his side in the bed and he release a frustrated sigh as he tried to calm his boner down, he receive it a while ago by accidently saw Cass' bare ass though the gap of her door when she change into something. "Ugh, out of all people, I happen to fall for my own aunt." He muttered to himself before he hear her footsteps near the bed and the bed shift under her weight as she crawl into his bed like always.

"Hiro, you up?" Cass asked with a whisper and he takes a quick glance at the clock with a confusing blink, it's early for her to turn in.

"Yes, but isn't it early for…" Hiro turned to her before his breath halt at the sight, his aunt was wearing a very revealing nightgown that expose a lot of skins. "A-Aunt?"

"Like it?" She giggled at his reaction, brushing her fingers across his chest.

"…Y-Yeah, sexy…" Hiro's mouth just moved before he thinks and he quickly slaps his mouth with widened eyes.

"Thank you." Cass hugged his side before she look down at his face, "Can I ask you something?" He nodded, not trusting his own mouth. "How long? How long have you love me more than an aunt?"

"W-W-What?!" He looked up at her in shock, "H-How did you…"

"I kinda know it…" She hummed lightly, "And I caught you looking at me several time."

"O-Oh…" Hiro looked away from her guiltily, "I'm sorry, I…"

"It's okay because…" Cass chewed her lower lip lightly, "I feel the same way too. I don't know how did it happened…I was disgusted with myself at first because it was wrong but later, I accept it and I like it. I love you more than a nephew and I don't care if everybody is against it."

"I..I…" Hiro don't know what to say, "…It's same with me…I love you too…I was scared about what you and everybody would think of me."

"I know, sweet." She rubbed his back, "I'm in the same boat like you. We can keep it secret if you want to." They just held each other in silence until one of them speak up.

"…So where does that leave us at?" He asked.

"It's up to you." Cass replied as she looked into his eyes, "Whatever decision you make, I'll support it…"

"…I love you." Hiro was first to make a move as he lean his head up, catching her lip and they start to make out with each other. His left hand run across her side while his other hand slide under her waist, pulling her closer to his body as they make out and their tongues twisting with each other within their mouths. He can feel each inch of her body against his body and he grunt out softly as soon as he feel her leg brush his harden member lightly.

Cass suck onto his tongue greedily, not caring if their saliva leak out all over their chins, as she rub her thigh on his member and her fingers mess though Hiro's hair, enjoying each moment of it. She slowly turn him around on his back as she saddle him and she slip her nightgown off slowly to tease him before she unbutton his pajama shirt, one at a time. "Someone is very exciting." Cass smirked as her groin wiggle on his concealed member.

"Your fault…" Hiro glared playfully before his eyes shift down to her perky swaying breasts and he take hold of them, squeezing and caressing them with a fascination. The feeling were way different from what he imagined, they feel so soft and firm at same time. He lifts his upper body up, allowing himself to latch onto her nipple as his right hand massaging her breast and his hip start to grind against Cass' gyrating groin.

"Keep going, you're doing well." Cass moaned softly as she dry-humping her nephew and she press his head into her bust deeper. "Use your tongue…" She releases another moan as soon as Hiro twirl his tongue around her nipple clumsy. It went on for a bit until Cass stop him, pushing him down again and she crawl backward slightly so she can strip him of his pant, freeing his harden member before she place herself in a 69 position. Cass smirk at the sight of Hiro's throbbing member as she tuck hair behind her ear and she lick the tip several times before she slowly bring her lip all way down to the base of his member, bobbing her head lightly.

"A-Au…" Hiro's moan cut off as Cass' hip push down against his mouth, causing him to slide his tongue inside her lower slot and he explore her inner carnal while she suck him off at their own pace. He places his hands on her buttocks and he caresses them clumsy with few squeezes, comparing them to the feeling of the breasts. He can feel her swirling tongue around his member as Cass speed up with her blowjob and he dig into her lower mouth deeper, also speeding up. Without any warning, he ejaculating his first load inside Cass' mouth and she try to collect everything up without choking on his seed. "S-S-Sorry, I don't mean to…" He said out under her.

Cass lift her head up with a small cough as she roll off him, "It's okay, Hiro." She wipes a mixed drool of saliva-seed off her chin, "That happen to everyone for the first time." She scoot back up as she part her legs apart with a coy smirk after she take a glance at his member, pleased that he was still hard and she flutter her eyelashes at him. "You ready for the main course?"

"Yes…" Hiro kneeled in front of her, lining his member up with her maidenhood and he feel so nervous. "Um…W-What if I mess up…"

"Don't worry, not everyone is good at first." Cass cut him off, "Just relax and let it happen…"

"Okay…" He slowly push his member into her lower mouth and he release a soft moan as he enter her fully, her legs wrapping around his waist as he hover over her body. Hiro wait for a few moments before he slowly thrust his hip, moaning each time he thrust in and he grunt out as soon as Cass buck her hip to match the rhyme.

"Y-You're doing good…" She moaned softly as Hiro hump her at his own pace and she move his hand to her breasts, making him squeeze them again with some caress. "Hard, faster…" Cass' moan grow loud as soon as Hiro increase his thrusting speed as his member slide in and out harder and he latch onto her left breast, sucking it while he thrust into his moaning aunt. After few minutes, she suddenly flip him on his back and she start to bouncing on him with a moan as he thrust his hip upward without stopping, lose in the blissful pleasure.

"T-Turn around…" Hiro grunted out as Cass turned around without lifting her bouncing hip up and she squeal out as soon as he suddenly mount her in a doggy position, thrusting with a vigor.

"O-O-Oh, you're a naughty boy…" Cass moaned with her tongue out slightly as her nephew fuck her roughly and she feel one of his hand's tight grip on her buttock while his another hand fondle with her breasts. It went on for a while until…

"A-Aunt, I'm coming…" Hiro was about to pull his member out but Cass push him down on his back again.

"Cum in your aunt, sweet." Cass bounced furiously with a lewd moan and it doesn't take long enough until he shoot his load inside her, filling her inner carnal up with five shots. She roll off him, lying at his side with a small smile as Hiro pant tiredly. "For a first-timer, you did great." She pecked his forehead as she cuddle with him, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah." Hiro grinned as his hands roam all over her rear, "…Hey, can we do it again? I want to try…."

"Later." Cass kissed him, "It's getting late, we can do more in the morning…" A smirk forms on her lip, "Mostly in shower."

"I'll like that." His grin widened before Hiro kiss Cass again, both enjoying their moment.

* * *

A year went by and their relationship stay strong in secret, Cass was on phone with a small smile. "I'm sorry, Hiro just catch flu but don't worry, I'm looking after him…No, you guys don't have to…Yes. Thank you. Bye." She hang up and a moan escape her lip before she look over her shoulder with a exhausted expression as Hiro ram her from behind with a teasing smirk. "Hiro, I was on phone, what would you do if they catch us? Why do you have to make me call your college for your sick day?"

"Sorry, I can't resist it." Hiro chuckled lightly as his hands stroke her sides, "And I want to stay with you."

"I know." Cass kissed him, he promises her he will stay with her for the rest of their lives and she's happy for that.

* * *

 **And that end the one-shot of SWM! Love it? Hate it?**

 **I really don't have any afterthoughts to add…**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedbacks here. The flame will be thrown away in trash.**


End file.
